The invention concerns a large round baler with a chassis and a discharge gate that can be pivoted vertically from it.
Known large round balers, that disclosed in EP-0-651 939 B1, for example, consist of a chassis carried on wheels at whose rear side a discharge gate is connected in joints so as to be pivoted vertically. A baling chamber is formed in the chassis and the discharge gate in which a cylindrical bale can be produced. In this baler, the baling chamber is divided along a near vertical plane, and a support arrangement for a completed bale is mounted to the discharge gate and located near this plane. As soon as the cylindrical bale has reached its maximum size, the gate is raised so that the support arrangement swings upwardly from beneath the bale which is then deposited on the ground. Thereby the gate is raised so far that the baler can be operated further, without the danger of a collision between the gate and the cylindrical bale.
A further known large round baler structure, that is disclosed in DE 3710550 C1, for example, consists of a chassis carried on wheels and includes a discharge gate including upper and lower sections which cooperate with the chassis to define a baling chamber in which a cylindrical bale can be produced. In this baler the chamber is divided along a plane which is inclined slightly from vertical from bottom to top. The discharge gate is constructed of upper and lower sections, which are each separately pivotally connected to the chassis. The lower section is pivoted at a lower rear location of the chassis for movement between a raised, closed position and a lowered open position, while the upper section is pivoted to an upper rear location of the chassis for movement between a lowered closed position and a raised open position.
Still another known large round baler structure, that is disclosed in DE 3501 062 A1, for example, consists of a chassis carried on wheels and includes a discharge gate that cooperates with the chassis to define a chamber in which bales are formed, the gate meeting with the along a plane which is inclined forwardly from bottom to top. A bale supporting arrangement is mounted to the chassis and the gate is equipped with special structure to aid in the discharge of a completed bale.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that, in the case of balers constructed like the first and last of the above-described prior art balers, the time interval for an adequate raising of the discharge gate is too long, with the last-mentioned prior art structure having the additional disadvantage or requiring special structure for aiding in the discharge of a bale; and in the case of the second of the above-described prior art balers, the movement of the two gate sections between the open and closed positions has to be properly sequenced to avoid interference, and the ground contour or other obstacles may prevent the lower gate section from achieving a completely open position during discharge of a bale.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved discharge gate arrangement for a large round baler.
An object of the invention is to provide a large round baler having a discharge gate which can be raised more rapidly and/or with less force. This object is accomplished at least in part due to the discharge gate arrangement being constructed of separate sections. If the further part or parts are supported in bearings on the chassis so that they can be repositioned, the load on the bearing location of the first part is reduced. Furthermore the further part or parts can be supported in bearings in such a way that their pivoting movements can be shaped optimally.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a discharge gate, as defined in the previous object, including separate gate sections which are more advantageously positioned and driven than those of the prior art so that by pivoting one of the gate parts or sections through a first angular displacement the other gate part or section travels through an angular displacement substantially greater than said first angular displacement. A simple and reliable way of a common repositioning, that depends on one another and differs in the degree of movement of both parts, can be attained by having the first part come into contact with the further part and that the spacing between the point of contact and each of the pivot axes is different. In this way a small lifting of the first part can bring about a relatively large degree of lifting of the further part, so that the entire baling chamber is freed very rapidly. In accordance with further embodiments of the invention, the interdependency may be achieved mechanically through usage of guide arms or links, for example, or hydraulically, through usage of master and slave motors.
Still another specific object of the invention is to provide a discharge gate arrangement that may be constructed of two or more parts or sections that are slid over one another as in a fan, or are lined up one behind the other.
The arrangement of bearings on the chassis spaced at least vertically possibly also spaced horizontally to accept the first and the further part on the chassis represents an effective translation of the movement of the first part during the transition to the movement of the further part.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.